wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer 40,000: Shadows Of An Empire
Overview = It is the 42nd millennium. The galaxy, for a time, lays quiet. In the wake of the taxing wars that have raged for the past 11,000 years, the Imperium is tense. The Battle at the Eye of Terror, an all out war between The Imperium, Aeldari, and T'au against the full might of Chaos flowing from the Cicatrix Maledictum, has left the Imperium of Man in utter disarray. Though Chaos has been temporarily quelled, the xenos of the galaxy are now encroaching ever closer to the Imperium's heart, and even with the Primaris reinforcements, astartes are depleting. As the remnants of a once unified Imperium rally under the leadership of Roboute Guilliman for the inevitable conflicts with the ever expanding xenos armies, a massive warp signature is detected above Terra. To the mixed surprise and horror of those below, what emerges from the Warp is a fleet of Crusade-Era battleships, bedecked in unknown iconography, and the unmistakable Palatine Aquila. Thunderhawks and Stormbirds descend upon Terra, the anti-air defenses not firing a single volley. Hitting the ground and unloading Astartes in the thousands onto the streets of the holy world, they are accompanied by vehicles and walkers of ancient patterns thought lost during the Great Crusade, and flanked by two towering figures in Black, and Silver.. Their stature betrays their nature, standing above even the post-human astartes. The Primarchs of the IInd and XIth legions have returned. With them they bring the full might of their legions, renewed with powerful technology and lost knowledge, bedecked with the finest armour, weaponry, and wargear to be conceived by the Mechanicum. Guilliman stands ready for them, and greets his long-lost brothers with open arms. They stride into the imperial palace together, past the Emperor's companions and the Imperial Fists, through the Eternity Gate. When they reemerge, Guilliman declares a new dawn for the Imperium of man. The Imperium's fighting forces will be re-organized and reinforced with gifts brought by the two primarchs. It is time for humanity to push back against the xenos that threaten their borders and expand their view to new truths. The old ways are finished, the Last Imperium rises. For it now seems, In the grim darkness of the 42nd millennium, hope is on the horizon. |-| What is it? = Shadows of an Empire is set in an alternate timeline, where the Imperium is exhausted following a great battle at the Eye of Terror against the full might of Chaos. In the turmoil, the two lost legions and their respective Primarchs have returned, joining their brother, Roboute Guilliman, and beginning a new "Golden Age". Bringing with them new and ancient technologies alike, the lost legions have bolstered their new empire with a staggering amount of new armaments and equipment. Declaring the Quorundam Crusade, the Imperium pushes back against the encroaching xeno forces, and attempts to locate the loyalist primarchs scattered throughout the galaxy... Shadows of an Empire takes place at the outset of the Quorundam Crusade, and will continue to be updated with new events to progress the timeline. It is humanity's destiny to claim the stars once more, and there is only hope on the horizon. |-| Rules = Shadows of an Empire is a community collaborative project that is set in an alternate timeline where the lost Primarchs have returned to guide the Imperium in its time of need. The missing legions, alongside the modern chapters work together to stop both rebelling imperials and xenos forces alike. Though this is an Alternate Universe (AU) community collaborative project which does deviate slightly from established canon, some ground rules must be put into place in order to maintain a unified vision for this project as well as maintaining a high standard for the quality of content that is expected of our editors here on the Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki. To begin, please ensure that you have read the Shadows of an Empire community collaborative project page’s Overview and What is it? sections, in order to familiarize yourself with the project's background and setting. The following sections will give you an understanding about what you can, and cannot, write about when creating an article in this universe. If writing about the canon factions and races doesn't appeal to you, you could write about any of the myriad of xenos races that have come into the light. Perhaps you could create a Chapter of Space Marines, or an Imperial Guard regiment that has refused to bow before the Lord-Protector and Lord-Archon of the Last Imperium. Though chaos forces are scarce now, roving warbands and cults still pop up across the galaxy, try writing about one of those! |-| Contributors = Contributors = |-| |-| The Last Imperium= Space Marine Battleforces LOYALIST ASTARTES |-| Renegades= |-| Xenos= |-| Articles = CHARACTERS Apothis Azuthac the Hedonist Bestion Kalar Icadius Trajan Nykoron Chronus The Primeval BATTLES & EVENTS 2nd Siege of Terra Battle at the Eye of Terror Quorundam Crusade LAST IMPERIUM UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS Angelus Venatori Knights of Apocalypse XENOS UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS Tarukk CHAOS UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS Azuthac's Horde MISCELLANEOUS UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS The Cabal LOCATIONS Bahamut Eden Deep Space Azgahl WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT Starfracture Corrosion Cannon VEHICLES Harrower Gunship The Axion |-| Stories= |-| Soundtrack = {| border="7" cellpadding="0" style="width: 600px" width="600px" align="center" | style="text-align: center;"|'Track 01' | style="text-align: center;"|''Kazuma Jinnouchi — Osiris Suite, Act 1 (Shadows of an Empire Theme)'' |- | style="text-align: center;"|'Track 02' | style="text-align: center;"|''Cris Velasco & Sascha Dikiciyan — Titan (Knights of Apocalypse Theme)'' |- | style="text-align: center;"|'Track 03' | style="text-align: center;"|''Jeff Kurtenacker — We Are Dying (Last Imperium Theme)'' |- | style="text-align: center;"|'Track 04' | style="text-align: center;"|''Jeff Kurtenacker — Charge the Gates (2nd Siege of Terra Theme)'' |- | style="text-align: center;"|'Track 05' | style="text-align: center;"|''Neil Davidge — Immaterial (The Primeval's Theme)'' Category:User Projects